Akabane Madness
by zion-UwU
Summary: Who knew that the devil also has a soft side and more expressions than usual? ((WARNING: Rated T for some colorful languages))
1. Older Akabane I

_**Hey there~ I making this new story since I'm in LOVE with Karma… *sighs dreamily* so… yeah. Here… XD**_

* * *

Groans of frustration were heard throughout the 3 – E classroom. All the students were surrounded by a gloomy aura, their teacher/target, named Korosensei, chuckling at their predicament.

"Nurufufufu… now let's start the lesso-" Korosensei was abruptly cut off by a rubber knife thrown towards where his head would be. The culprit had a murderous aura and the class' very own demon, Akabane Karma. He had a smirk that only promised pain from his usual mischievous smirk. He was playing with another knife as he glared at their teacher and made his way to the door.

"Ne sensei, I'm a bit frustrated so I'll ditch for a while. You okay with that?" Karma asked his tone deadly. Everyone in the class gulped, thinking the same thing,

 _He isn't just a demon. He's the demon king himself!_

"B-but Karma-kun! At least stay for a while!" their target practically begged, only to be answered with an intensified glare.

"Do you want to die now?" Karma asked, in a deadlier tone and readied his knife, a gun ready on his other hand. Korosensei giggled, green stripes on his face.

"I know you ca-" he was cut off when his tentacle fell suddenly. Shock was written in everyone's faces as they all looked at Karma, who had his gun out. His shoulders started quivering, as though he was shocked by what he did.

'K-Karma-kun…?" Nagisa asked nervously, concern filling his tone. The others started getting concerned at Karma but were surprised yet again when he started chuckling quietly. Soon enough, he was laughing madly.

"Ne Korosensei, are you scared now? Is that a qualified excuse for me to ditch?" he asked and left the room, still laughing. Everyone froze for a minute before sighing.

"Don't you think Karma became scarier? Wait, screw that. He's acting more of a demon than usual." Sugino said exasperatedly, making the others nod. They all glanced at the door, worried, before continuing on with the lesson, Korosensei sweating bullets.

* * *

The usual gang were sitting at Nagisa's desk, worried about their friend.

"Isn't Karma taking a long time?" Kayano asked. The others nodded at her comment. It was already lunch break and Karma is not yet there.

"He seems really angry. Let him cool down." Nagisa shrugged off, though concern was evident in his voice.

"Eh? You're looking for Karma?" an unfamiliar voice asked, coming from the window beside Kayano. They quickly glanced at the window, only to see... Karma...? Or someone who looks like him.

"Whoa... what's with the new look?" Sugino asked. True to his word, this Karma was different. His red hair was styled upwards, golden eyes glimmering with giddiness, and a cheerful yet gentle smile was adorned on his face. And he seemed to be taller.

"Huh?" he said. "But this is my usual look." he added. They deadpanned at him. This is definitely not Karma. After a moment, realization replaced his confused face. "Oh, you think I'm Karma?" he asked, which was answered with nods. He laughed a bit before jumping through the window with ease. Once he got in, he stared at Nagisa examining him.

"A-ano... What are you doing?" Nagisa asked nervously. The stranger merely looked up and laughed, attracting the attention of others.

"Are you sure that you're a male, Nagisa-kun?" he asked, laughing again. Turning to Nakamura, he grinned mischievously. "Do you have a maid's outfit?" he asked. Nakamura didn't reply back, since she was shocked. They all jumped when the intruder was suddenly hit with something, making him face plant on the floor. They all glanced at the culprit. It was Karma, who was casually leaning on the door sipping his strawberry milk.

"The hell you doing here?" he asked calmly, as though he didn't throw the object. They all shivered at his deadly aura.

"Ouch... ouch... ouch..." the stranger winced, rubbing his head. He glared at Karma before brightening up. He stood up grinned cheerfully. "Karma! It's been a while!" he said and made his way to Karma, whose aura became darker. They started praying for the stranger's soul.

"Answer the question." Karma stated. He was answered with a laugh.

"Don't be so cold with your onii-san, Karma-chan." he said, wiping away crocodile tears and slinging an arm around him.

"EHHHHH?! ONII-SAN?!" Karma's classmates exclaimed, only to be silenced with Karma's glare. The stranger chuckled and pinched Karma's cheek.

"Can't you tell?" he asked. The others deadpanned, while others shrugged. "Akabane Korin at your service." he said and mocked salute, only to be answered by Karma smacking his head again. "Gwack! _Stop it Karma._ " He said in English. Karma scowled at him.

" _You're not yet answering my question, Korin._ " Karma bit back. The others gave them confused looks.

" _Is it bad to just see my little brother after 7 years?_ " Korin asked. Karma sighed.

"Get out of here. And let go of me, you perverted alien." Karma said in a monotone voice, prying Korin away from him. Korin whined and tightened his grip on Karma, only to get knocked out. Karma dragged him out of the room, only to go back.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa started, but was cut off.

"Pretend this didn't happen at all." He said and left, dragging the unconscious older Akabane. They all deadpanned at that but did as told, they care about their lives anyway.

* * *

After a few minutes, Korin regained his consciousness. He blinked a few times and saw that he was casually slanged on Karma's shoulders. He smiled mischievously but remained still.

"Korin, you awake?" Karma asked. Said person in question remained still but was trembling inside. "Hm." Karma said and continued his way back to their mansion. Korin mentally sighed and grinned mischievously. He slowly and sneakily brought his hands up, and touched Karma's ass. Karma tensed up.

"Hm? Karma-chan still has the booty?" he asked mischievously. He was answered with a smack again, harder than before. Korin immediately gripped his head and curled up into a ball, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Fucking son of a bitch."

* * *

 ** _Hahahaha! HEy guys! I don't know what possessed me to make more stories even I though there isn't a single story that I completed. Hahaha... sorry for that... I'm a bad author. :((((_**


	2. Older Akabane II

Two redheads were going through a crowded mall, the other clutching his head.

"Karma-chan~ You're so mean to your onii-san~" Korin muttered miserably. Karma rolled his eyes at the statement.

"I'm not related to a perverted alien." he huffed, causing Korin to cry at that.

"I'm not a perverted alien!"

"Why are we even at the mall?" Karma asked, changing the topic. Korin sighed and slang his arm at Karma's neck, causing him to choke at his drink.

"I'm treating you somewhere, since I came back." he said, grinning cheerfully at him. Karma shrugged and let his older brother drag him to who-knows-where.

* * *

"Had fun, Karma-chan?" Korin asked, pinching the person in question's cheek. He was answered with a shrug and a punch. "Ouch!"

"Huh? That hurt? But that was the weakest one I can do." Karma said. Korin stared at him.

"You serious?" a nod. "Then please be mindful of your strength." He added. They finally arrived at their house, Korin still having a one-sided conversation with his younger sibling. Karma's phone suddenly ringed, it was Nagisa.

"Yes?" he asked.

" _Karma-kun, we're having a group project that Korosensei assigned._ " Nagisa said.

"Yeah?"

" _You're in Sugino and my group, we're already heading to your place. Sorry if it was sudden._ "

"It's alright Nagisa-kun. I'll be waiting outside." He said, hanging up. Turning to Korin, he sighed.

"Something wrong Karma-chan?" Korin asked, making Karma averted his gaze.

"This'll be a blow to my pride but..." he muttered but sighed again, "Korin, can you prepare something? My classmates are coming over." he said. He immediately went away from Korin to avoid being pounced on.

"YAY~ KARMA-CHAN IS ASKING A FAVOR FROM ME~" his older brother said, his background sparkly.

* * *

Nagisa and Sugino finally arrived. They made their way to Karma's house, or mansion, gaping at the exterior designs.

"Ano... Nagisa-kun, can you be the one to open the door." Karma said. Nagisa was confused but complied, only to be tackled down by a strawberry red blur.

"EH?!" Nagisa, and Sugino shouted.

"Karma-chan~ You're back~" the blur said. Karma chuckled a bit as the others gaped.

"Klis, I'm here." he said, gesturing to himself, "Unless you like Nagisa-kun more than me~" he smirked. A gasp was heard from the person who was hugging Nagisa, she immediately let go of him and hugged Karma.

"Karma~" she purred. Karma smirked a bit and glanced at the others.

"This is my sister, Akabane Klis. Usually she isn't this childish." he stated, answering their confused looks. Klis finally looked up and stared at the strangers.

"Who are you?" she asked, fixing her clothes. She barely reached Karma's shoulders, although she forced Karma to crouch. "Karma tie my hair please." she said. Said person only raised his eyebrow.

"Why? You can even do it yourself." he said and turned to Nagisa and Sugino, "Well, aren't you going in?" he asked and went inside. They glanced at each other and shrugged before entering the manor.

* * *

"Eh? Karma was born in America?" Sugino asked, which was answered with a nod by Klis. They were already working on their project, the other Akabanes helping. Currently, they're already having a conversation about Karma, who was cooking dinner.

"Actually, I'm not sure if he really was born in America or Canada. I guess it was on the border." Korin said, munching on a pocky. Suddenly they felt a dark aura from the kitchen.

"Who took my pocky?" Karma asked as he peeked out the door. They all gulped and silently prayed for Korin.

"Ah~ Karma-chan~ I took it." Korin said, before holding his hands up for defense as Karma made his way to him. "I bought you strawberry cake! It's in the fridge!" Karma stopped at that and gave innocent eyes. He silently gave a look of 'eat-my-cake-or-pocky-you-die' to everyone before making his way to the kitchen. They all sighed in relief, Nagisa taking down notes for Karma's weaknesses.

 _Karma-kun's Weakness # 1_

 _Easily bribed using strawberries._

"Ano... Akabane-san..." he started but was cut off.

"Do I look old to you? Call me Klis." Klis said, tying her hair into a ponytail for the fifth time. She huffed in annoyance. "Karma. Come here and tie my hair."

"Eh~ But I'm eating my cake~" he replied back, a bit muffled by the walls and the cake he was chewing.

"Please~ I'll buy you more strawberry milk and pocky." Klis said. They heard a grumble and footsteps as Karma made his way to the living room.

"Ponytail, pigtails, or bun?" he asked. Sugino tried to stifle a laugh.

"Pigtails." she answered and sat down properly. Karma immediately took two scrunches and tied her hair. He grumbled a bit and stood up only to be pulled into a hug by his older sister.

"What now?"

"Your hair is shorter than before. Did you cut it while we were gone?" Klis asked. Korin smirked at him and turned to Nagisa.

"Do you want to see Karma's baby photos?" he asked. Karma's eyes widened a bit.

" _Don't you fucking dare._ " He hissed. He doesn't want to hurt Klis so he didn't struggle. Korin smirked before reaching out for an album. " _Don't. Do you want me to hate you more?_ " he asked, smirking inwardly as Korin stopped.

"You... hate me?" he asked, tears building in his eyes. Klis chuckled at her twin's predicament. Karma rolled his eyes at his brother's childishness.

"Of course I don't hate you perverted alien." he said and raised his hands up, "Come here you cry-baby." he added. Korin sniffed and made his way to his siblings. Nagisa and Sugino smiled at them.

 _Karma-kun's Weakness # 2_

 _Has a soft spot for his family. Apparently he's a tsundere._

"Ah... Nagisa-kun. If you try to use those notes of yours to take advantage..." Karma trailed off, turning to their direction. The two boys nodded quickly, fearing for their lives.

 _Karma-kun's Strengths # 1_

 _Has good intuition. Don't mess with him._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys. Umm... I want to thank you for reviewing. :) It makes me happy. Here's the next chapter. Oh, and I'm planning to make this into some drabbles and one-shots. If that's alright with you guys. I also accept some requests. ;)_**

 ** _P.S -_**

 ** _Do you guys know_ Akabane Kayo _? She's my little imotou, not exactly, but I got inspired by her to do this. So... if you like the plots/sotry, thank her for inspiring me. ;)_**


	3. Memories I

Two redheads were going down the hall, the woman carrying a tiny boy. She smiled warmly towards her husband as they eyed the sleeping child.

"Akio, I'm excited for him to meet them _._ " the woman smiled. The man kissed her cheek and smiled as he brushed her strawberry blonde hair. Akio held her closer, careful enough to not wake the sleeping child.

"I know Katsumi." he said. "I'm quite nervous on what the twins will think of him." he added. Katsumi giggled and kissed his cheek. Ruffling his red hair, she made her way to the living room and placed the child that she was holding down.

" _Korin, Klis please come here._ " she called in English out to her 7 year old twins. Footsteps and grumbles were heard as the two made their way to the living room. First to enter was a tall boy, maybe around 54 inches, with red hair like his father's. A goofy smile was plastered on his face and his golden eyes sparkling. The second one was a young girl, a bit shorter than the boy, entered with a darker shade of strawberry blonde hair than her mother. She had a pout on her face.

" _Stop pouting Klis._ " Akio said. Having heard his voice, both kids brightened up.

" _Papa!_ " they shouted, " _You're back!_ " they immediately pounced on him, who laughed. They were silenced by a yawn. The twins finally spotted the young boy.

Two pairs of golden eyes stared into innocent mercuric gold eyes. They had been staring at each other for a minute until the bearer of the mercuric gold eyes smiled innocently. This caused an arrow to pierce their eyes and blushed from the young kid.

"... _Hi. I'm Karma._ " the mercuric gold eyed kid introduced himself. The other two glanced at each other, making their parents laugh silently.

" _I'm Korin and this is Klis. We're your older siblings, Karma._ " the young boy, Korin, said, ruffling Karma's red hair. Karma pouted a bit but smiled again.

" _How old are you?_ " the girl, Klis, asked. Karma stared at her before placing his hand under his chin.

" _I'm 2 years old._ " he answered. Korin immediately pounced on him, pinching his cheeks.

" _Eh~ You're quite tall for your age._ " he said, only to be smacked by Karma. Karma glared at his older brother, shocking the others, before giving them an innocent look.

" _... My hand slipped._ " he said. This caused them to laugh. Like they said, ' _Looks can be deceiving._ '

* * *

Karma was a very troublesome kid as he grew up. Often doing pranks and doing other things, despite his attitude, he retained being a star student in his elementary school.

" _Hey Karma! Can you help me with my assignment?_ " a blonde boy said, running up to the 5 year old boy.

" _Huh? Jason Scott? Aren't you in 5th grade?_ " Karma asked. Said boy, Jason, huffed.

" _It's not my fault that you're smart as hell. A five year old in 3rd grade? Too much if you ask me._ " he said. Karma raised an eyebrow. It wasn't exactly his fault that he read books at the age of 1 and went to school at age 3. Blame his parents for making him curious in those.

" _Um... well... okay. What subject?_ " he asked, sitting down on the pavement as he munched on his sandwich. Jason smiled at that.

" _Oh man! Dude, thanks a lot!_ " he said and rummaged his bag, " _Here. Strawberry milk. I hate that._ " he added with a grimace as he tossed it to Karma, who easily caught it. Taking a sip of it, his eyes sparkled.

"Delicious..." he muttered in Japanese. Jason gave him a weird look. " _Let's start then._ " he said.

After tasting the strawberry milk, let's just say he forced his older siblings and parents to buy more with his puppy dog eyes, not that he was aware.

* * *

The now 6 year old redhead sniffed. He was leaving his older siblings in America since his parents told him that they'll go to Japan. Tears started flowing down his cheeks again, only to be wiped by his older brother.

"Don't cry Karma-chan." Korin said and hugged him. He sniffed again, trying to stop himself from crying. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced at his older sister. She smiled warmly at him.

"We'll come visit." she said, making Karma smile. He held up his pinkie.

"Promise? You won't leave me alone?" he asked seriously. They laughed but complied, smiling warmly.

"We promise." they said as they intertwined their pinkies with his.

* * *

A lone redhead smiled bitterly at the memory. He stared outside his window, watching kids bonding with their families. He chuckled darkly and glanced at his family picture, picking it he scowled as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. Hastily wiping it, he went inside the bathroom to get ready for his class's sudden Christmas Party that forced everyone to go or the octopus will be the to get them.

"Who knew that breaking promises hurts so much." he muttered as he slipped on his blazer and a scarf. He threw the picture against the wall and left his room. Locking the house, he made his way to his school.

"Ne, okaa-san. Is onii-san coming home?" a child beside him asked. Glancing at them, he saw the mother smile at her daughter.

"Hai, Yumi-chan. He promised you he'll come right?" she said. The girl giggled and shouted 'Un!' Hastily going the other way, he found another family having a picnic. A teenage girl was tickling a younger boy as the parents laugh at them.

"Onee-san~ Hahaha! Stop~ I-it tickles~" the young boy shouted. The girl stopped tickling him and hugged him.

"Onee-san missed you Katsuro~" she said. Going to the left, he saw a young boy sitting alone with a sad face. Before he made his way to comfort the kid, another person arrived.

"Masaaki! Where have you been?!" the man said frantically. Karma made no move. The young boy looked up and a smile found its way to his face.

"Otou-san! I-I thought you w-won't come!" the kid, Masaaki he noted, said. More tears flowed down his face as the father hugged him.

"But Otou-san promised Masaaki that he'll never leave him alone." he said and held up his pinkie. The boy smiled warmly and wrapped his tiny pinkie around the man's pinkie. Getting out of his hiding place, he made his towards his house.

"It... hurts..." he muttered, clutching his chest. _What is this feeling? Why do I feel like my chest is getting crushed? I took my medication earlier._ He thought as he took the keys of his house, struggling to open it before entering. Once inside, he slammed the front door and slid down the floor. Taking out his phone, he saw two messages both from Nagisa.

 _From: Nagisa-kun_

 _Subject: Party_

 _Karma-kun, where are you? The party's about to start._

 _From: Nagisa-kun_

 _Subject: Party_

 _Are you going?_

Immediately texting him back, saying he won't attend cause he was busy with his family, he curled up and hugged his knees.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday." he whispered to himself, hugging his knees more. "Onii-san... onee-san... you lied." he muttered as he cried quietly.

* * *

 _ **Surprise, surprise! Another chapter! In one day?! O.O That's new for me! I really need ideas! I'll be posting another chapter later on~ 3 updates in one day! That's really weird but I hope you'll enjoy it!**_


	4. Potion I

Korin, Klis, and half of the Class E students frantically ran around the area, looking for something/someone.

"HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" Klis asked, irritation evident in her tone. Okuda gulped at her overprotective aura.

"I-I... I'm s-sorry! The p-potion that K-Karma-kun and I w-were working on s-suddenly spilled a-all over him since T-Terasaka a-accidentally bumped into him! H-he told me he would c-clean up but didn't come b-back for an h-hour!" she stuttered out. Klis glared at Terasaka before continuing her search for her younger brother.

"M-minna! I found him!" Isogai shouted from the forest. Everyone immediately rushed towards the forest, firing questions, only to be silenced by Isogai. He pointed behind a bush where a blob of red hair was shuffling in. Korin, being the complete idiot he is, immediately ran up to it.

"K-Karma-chan?! Are you okay?!" He asked, nervousness and concern lacing his tone. The red blob tensed.

"D-don't go here! J-just wait there." Karma stuttered out in a slightly squeaky voice, only to yelp when he felt Korin touch his shoulders.

"What do you mea-?!" Korin started only to cut mid-sentence. He immediately let go of Karma and clutched his nose and slowly reached for his handkerchief.

"Korin?" Klis started only to stop when he glanced at them, smiling dazedly with blood running down his nose.

"Korin-kun?!" What's wrong?!" Nagisa asked. The eldest Akabane continued to stare off in space.

"Karma-chan... cute..." he said before more blood gushed out of his nose. His sister immediately rushed to where Karma was hiding.

"Karma, come out of there." she said, going to Korin to wipe away the blood.

"I'm about to nap." Karma stated, clearly showing that he was not interested in getting out of his hiding spot.

"Karma, please."

"NO!" he said, stubbornly refusing to get out. Klis sighed and grabbed Karma's jacket collar.

"Come on."

"No! Let me go!" He said, grabbing onto the nearest thing. A tick mark appeared on her cheek, making the others, sans Korin, shiver.

" _Karma James Akabane. Get your fucking ass out here._ " she hissed in English. Their eyes widened when she said Karma's full American name. Unknown to them, tears were building up in Karma's eyes. He reluctantly let go of the branch and let his older sister drag him out.

"What." Everyone said when Karma was finally pulled out his hiding spot.

"I told you that I was about to take my nap!" he whined. Everyone gaped since it was their first time hearing Karma whine.

"What... happened?" Maehara asked, mouth gaping.

"Isn't it obvious?" he huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm a kid again." he answered, although he slightly felt nervous being surrounded by strangers.

"No wonder Korin made you crossdress." Nakamura said, snickering as she took pictures of him.

"Oi! Stop!" he shouted, hugging his body. True to her words, he had a rather feminine looking body. His oversized shirt and blazer were hugging his curves since he was tugging on it to keep warmth.

"But I'm not going to waste this opportunity." Nakamura smirked, making Karma blush as he stood behind his older sister.

"S-stop!" he hissed out only to sneeze cutely. Klis removed Korin's scarf and wrapped it around her younger brother to keep him warm. She crouched down and fixed his shirt and blazer before carrying him up. She smiled warmly as she saw how Karma fought the sleepiness.

"I kind of... no, I miss taking care of you, Karma-chan." she whispered as Karma blinked slowly.

"Onee-san... I want strawberry milk." he said, pouting a bit. Everyone there immediately clutched their noses to avoid an incoming nosebleed.

"Terasaka will get you since it's his fault you became my kawaii ototou again." she said, sending a glare at him. He sputtered a bit but went to buy strawberry milk reluctantly.

"Karma-kun... ano... how old are you?" Nagisa asked, although he was feeling pretty smug that Karma was also forced to wear girly clothes. Karma blinked at him,

"6."

"6... how was your first grade then?" Kayano asked.

"Huh? I wasn't in first grade. I was already in third grade that time." Karma said, slightly tilting his head. Everyone, aside from the Akabane siblings, gaped at him.

"On second thought, we actually don't know how old you are now. You were always secretive." Sugino said, scratching his head. Isogai shyly made his way to the Akabane siblings, laughing nervously.

"Uh... ano... Klis... c-can I carry Karma?" he asked. Klis turned to Karma who was already trying to reach out to him. She sighed and reluctantly gave him to Isogai. Karma stared at him with sparkly eyes.

"You look really nice onii-san." he stated, "Ne, what's onii-san's name?" he asked. Everyone tensed at that.

"Y-you don't r-remember any of us?" Okuda asked guiltily. Karma glanced at her and grinned.

"Kind of. It's still blurry though." he stated and glanced back to Isogai, "Ne, who are you?" he asked again. Isogai chuckled nervously.

"I-Isogai Yuuma..."

"Yuu-nii looks like an ikemen~ Do you have a fan club~" Karma asked mischievously, making everyone sweatdrop. Even as a kid, Karma is still a mischievous one.

"Do you guys have some tiny clothes for him? Wearing those oversized clothes can be troublesome." Klis said exasperatedly, seeing as the shirt and blazer were falling off

"OH?! I brought something!" Korin said, who already gained his consciousness, and quickly grabbed his bag. He started chuckling mischievously as he pulled out a white bunny onesie. Everyone deadpanned.

"Were you planning to use that tiny thing on the older Karma?" Maehara asked. Korin suddenly quietened down and scratched his cheek.

"Ever since I heard from Nagisa that Karma does some potions or chemical substances with Okuda, I calculated that they _might_ make one that turns a person into a child... so I bought this totally kawaii onesie for my kawaii ototou!" He said and snatched Karma away from Isogai.

"Eh? Onii-san?" Karma said in a dazed way before eyeing the onesie. "... onii-san. Why is there a ribbon on the ear?" he asked. Everyone glanced at it and indeed saw a ribbon attached on the right ear. Now that they noticed it, it was actually for girls.

"Oi Korin. Do you really like torturing Karma? No wonder he called you perverted alien." Klis muttered. Korin felt offended and started crying crocodile tears.

"Hidou-ssu! Even Klis-chan is mean to her onii-san!" he shouted, making everyone shake their heads. Well, except Karma.

"ONII-SAN! DO YOU REALLY INTEND IN MAKING ME WEAR THAT GIRLY ONESIE?! " he shouted, punching Korin's arms that were holding him. Korin winced a bit; even though Karma was back to his 6 year old self, he is quite strong for his age.

"But Karma-chan~" he smirked, "Do you want to wear this or the skirt that I bought last time?" he asked. Karma immediately froze at that and pouted. He quickly took the onesie and smacked Korin's cheek before turning away.

"Hurry up. It's January and it's cold!" he said, glaring at his brother.

* * *

 _ **Boo~ Here's the other chapter~ Please help me with ideas~**_


	5. Injury, Sickness, and Cross Dressing I

Every day, Class E is having their P.E, or rather Assassination Class, with Karasuma. And today was no different except for the fact that the two Older Akabanes were there.

"Karma-chan! That's dangerous!" Korin shouted. A tick mark appeared on Karasuma's forehead but before he could do something to tell him to get out, Karma threw a knife towards him.

"Shut up perverted alien!" he growled, surprising everyone present. Korin dodged it with a scream. Everyone deadpanned. ' _Is he really related to our devil?_ ' they all thought.

"Klis! Help me with Karma-chan!" he shouted towards his twin, only to deadpan when she started flirting with Itona. "Oi! _You're older than him for Pete's sake! You're 19 he's 15!_ " he shouted, turning back to Karma.

"You're such a hypocrite perverted alien." Karma said bluntly. Everyone winced and chuckled nervously at that, although Korin was on the verge for tears. Karasuma told the students to line up since it was almost their break. After lining up, Terasaka extended his leg and made Nagisa tripped, who bumped into Itona, who bumped into Sugino, who bumped into Isogai, who bumped into Maehara, who finally bumped into Karma. The six boys all fell into a pile, pinning Karma under. Everyone all rushed to help them up, Korin already there and quickly helped everyone up before helping his younger brother up.

"You students alright?" Karasuma asked. The five boys all nodded sheepishly.

"We're alright... Karma cushioned our fall actually." Sugino said, rubbing his head. They all glanced at Karma, who was being carried bridal style by his older brother. He had a grimace plastered on his face as he tried to pry Korin off him.

"I'm alright!" he said, trying to stand up. Korin had crocodile tears streaming down his face.

"Karma-chan~ I told you it was dangerous! Now look! You're injured!" he said, hugging him tightly. He glared at his brother before smacking his head, making him let go. Korin landed with a thud and Karma landed with a wince. Klis went to Karma's direction and started examining him.

"Karma, are you alright? Korin said something about being injured." she said in a matter-of-fact tone. Karma averted his gaze and nodded.

"Like I said, I'm alright." he grumbled trying to walk away, but once he took his first step, he tripped and winced as he made contact with someone. He looked up and saw Isogai holding him, worry evident on his face.

"Are you sure that you're alright? You suddenly tripped." he asked. Karma sighed and stood up. He was about to limp his way to his usual resting place when he felt someone picking him up.

" _Korin. Put me down._ " he hissed, only to be ignored. He sighed and let his sibling carry him towards who-knows-where. Before they entirely the scene, Korin glared at Tersaka. After the two brothers left, Klis turned back to Karma's classmates, smiling sweetly.

"Now who made Nagisa trip?" she asked, her tone deadly. Everyone gulped. The Akabane twins made one rule clear. Nagisa wrote it down.

 _'Harm their ototou, you pay.'_

* * *

Apparently, Karma got sick after that. No one knew until he started sneezing in the middle of English. Although no one wants to admit it, his sneezes were quite cute.

"I'm heading... ou... out... Achu!" he sneezed again, wiping his nose with his sleeve. In his eyes, everyone was giving a concerned look. In their view, they were all thinking the same thing.

' _How the hell do you do that sexy pose without some fucking effort?! Shit, I feel a nosebleed coming._ ' They all sweatdropped as Karma made his way towards the door, sneezing again before going out. Once they were sure that he left, they glanced back to Irina, only to find her smirking with a flustered face.

"I never noticed until now... Nagisa isn't the only one with a feminine structure." she muttered. Nakamura smirked at that.

"Ho~ Who knew that my partner-in-crime will be my new toy." she said, glancing at Nagisa. Nagisa smirked, this will be good...

From his usual place, Karma sneezed again.

* * *

Somehow, even after healing, he felt like something bad will happen in school. He didn't bother to get out of his room since Korin and Klis went back to America. Standing up from his bed, he trudged towards the kitchen and took out strawberry milk. He sighed tiredly as he went to the attic, sitting down on a couch that was there.

"... It's back to being alone." he muttered. "Good thing I stole some money from Korin to buy my medication. And I'm already old enough to be alone, I hate that maid." he added. He stayed inside the attic, accidentally falling inside. Waking up to the sunlight, the feeling of something bad might happen was still nagging him. Ignoring it, he lazily prepared for school.

"Good morning Karma-kun! How are you feeling today?" the octopus asked as he entered the class late. He raised an eyebrow at him. Usually he would start lecturing him... or... shit. He hastily got out of the doorway, which was now covered with a net. He sweatdropped.

"Damn. I missed." a stoic voice said, turning around he saw Hayami carrying a net gun. He immediately jumped out of the way when Chiba fired his shot at where he was standing.

"Karma's good." he stated. Karma smirked to hide his irritation.

"What are you doing?" he asked, although he immediately jumped when he felt a presence behind him. He saw Nakamura smirking at him. He lost his smirk, exhaustion overcoming him. He just healed and this is what he gets?

"Karma-kun is really amazing. I'm jealous." He heard Nagisa from behind him and immediately did a back flip, successfully getting behind him.

"Nagisa-kun, it's bad to surprise someone who just got back from a cold." Karma said, breathing heavily. He turned to the others and saw that they were still smirking. Feeling that another presence was coming from behind, he was about to dash when tentacles wrapped around him. Exhaustion was already getting to him so he breathed heavily.

"Karma-kun, you should not move too much after a fever." Korosensei said. Karma glared at him.

"Then why are you guys trying to catch me?" he asked, irritation evident in his voice. He was answered with a laugh. He glanced at Terasaka, and the others who were also laughing

"Bitch-sensei found a new discovery last time. I didn't why we, even the most observant Nagisa didn't notice." Itona started. A smirk was plastered from his emotionless face. Karma gulped at that.

"You actually have a feminine figure like Nagisa here..." Nakamura trailed off, holding a maid's costume and a school girl uniform. Karma's eyes widened at that, making him struggle against Korosensei.

"Oi. Are you planning to make me wear that?" he asked. Nakamura smirked again.

"Maybe... a maid's costume, school girl, a gown, a dress, a kimono, and a neko costume." she said, dragging Nagisa with her who was holding the clothes he used when they were in the island.

"G-gomen Karma-kun... but this is an opportunity that I won't ignore..." he said. Karma sweatdropped and gulped slightly. ' _I hate Korin for forcing me to wear girly clothes. I thought that when I went here, I would regain a more masculine form. Good thing my parent's didn't force me not to eat._ '

"Damn it." Karma cursed, a blush rising on his face.

* * *

 _ **HAHAHA! Another chapter in one day! I'm on a roll here baby! I feel so evil to Karma... :3 Requests/ideas are appreciated~ I can also try some crossovers... maybe not sure .-. Please rate/review**_ **(^v^)/**


	6. After Civil War

A lone redhead smirked at his predicament. He doesn't know how the others didn't notice it. Wincing a bit as he pressured a spot at his neck, he wrapped it with bandage sighing quietly. After his fight with Nagisa he received multiple injuries, though the former might have more serious ones since he did an axe kick at the smaller male. He already knew that the kick that he made was not really hard enough to knock him out unconscious, but he thought that it would buy him some time. But of course after fighting him, a gang suddenly came to beat him up from last time.

"Heh~ Nagisa is lucky that I didn't use my strength." Karma muttered as he wrapped another line of bandage around his torso. He really received a lot of bruises since he wasn't wearing the vest, unlike Nagisa. Sighing, he went out the bathroom and proceeded to lie down on his bed. Remembering that he needs to go to classes tomorrow for the planning, he grumbled.

"What is Nagisa even thinking about? In the end, we might not even save him." he whispered, closing his eyes. Unknown to him, a certain octopus was looking at him through the window.

"Karma-kun's all alone. He seemed really injured too. I wonder where his parents are." He said and tried to enter quietly. Which failed, knowing Korosensei. A loud crash made him jump and shout in pain as he jostled his bruised ribs. Cursing, he carefully stood up and made his way to where the sound came from.

"... Octopus?" he called out. He was pissed that his teacher actually had the guts to enter his house without his permission.

"A-ah! K-Karma-kun! S-sensei was j-just passing by!" Korosensei said frantically. Karma growled, only to cough violently and clutch his chest.

"C-crap. I forgot to take it." he breathed out through the coughs. Hurrying to his bedside, he quickly took a red pill bottle and swallowed one pill. Drinking the water that he prepared, his coughing stopped and he finally breathed properly. Glancing at Korosensei, he cursed himself to show such weakness.

"Karma-kun... what did you take?" Korosensei asked, waving his tentacles around. Karma scowled at him and stood up carefully.

"Get out you octopus before I make you into food." he said and shoved the teacher out the window.

"NUA?! Karma-kun! You're injured!" the teacher said, trying to look for a way to not hurt him. He was answered with a deadly glare.

"Heh~ Do want me to serve takoyaki?" Karma asked, somehow his tone took in a demonic sound. Korosensei gulped at that. He allowed the redhead to push him out the window. After finally making his teacher leave, not forgetting to lock the window, he sighed and lied down on his bed to finally sleep.

* * *

Arriving at school with bandages covering his torso and arms, Karma carefully made sure that it was all covered by his shirt and blazer. He had a bandage on his temple from when Nagisa suddenly tackled him down. Come on, it was a mountain. It's bound to have a lot of small rocks.

"Karma!" Turning to the voice, he waved back with a smirk at Sugino. Nagisa was with him. He had a bandage on his cheek and probably on his torso. Before both Nagisa and Karma could enter the classroom, they were wrapped around with tentacles. The redhead winced a bit, while Nagisa shouted in surprise. Apparently, he wasn't really that injured after all.

"Nagisa-kun! Karma-kun! Are you alright?! Yesterday's fight was scary!" their teacher said frantically.

"K-Korosensei! W-we're fine! R-right Karma-kun?!" Nagisa asked, turning towards the redhead. His eyes widened at the sight. Karma had a look of pain on his face as he tried to not struggle to much, panting tiredly and gritting his teeth. Everyone present stared at Karma.

"Korosensei! Oi! You're hurting them!" Maehara shouted. Korosensei immediately let both boys go. Nagisa landed with no trouble, but they can't say the same thing to Karma. He was barely standing, leaning against Isogai's desk.

"Karma? You alright?" Isogai started, standing up. Karma huffed as he tried to stand up properly.

"I'm fine." he waved off, making is way to his seat, only to sway and trip near Nakamura's place. He landed with a painful thud and wince.

"K-Karma?!" everyone shouted in alarm. Nakamura and Nagisa immediately carried Karma, who cursed at how weak he was. Korosensei gently snatched him away from the two. He made the redhead sit on his table, who was staring off into space. Before anyone could utter a word, the door was suddenly kicked down by a man.

" _Karma?! Are you alright?!_ " the man asked in English. They all glanced at the man and gaped. THE GUY LOOKED SO MUCH LIKE THE CHAIRMAN!

" _Huh?_ " Karma said in a dazed matter. He narrowed his eyes to focus on the man before him. He gasped quietly when he finally focused on the man's face. "... What are you doing here?" he asked only to be ignored.

"Are you alright?! What happened?!" the man asked frantically. Before anyone could react, a chuckle came from the door. They all gasped as the chairman stood there, crossing his arms.

"I see that you're still quite attached to the kid." he said, smiling faintly. The sighed and let go of Karma.

"Gakuho, it's been a while. And don't be such a hypocrite. You were like that too with Gakushuu." the stranger said, smirking.

"I don't recall any of that, Gakuya." the chairman said, frowning. He glanced at the redhead and his eyes widened a bit. "Gakuya, get the kid." he stated simply and went out. The stranger, Gakuya, followed and carried Karma bridal style.

"Oi! I'm not some doll! Let me go!" the redhead said, trying to pry Gakuya away from him. But at his weakened state, he couldn't win so he stopped. "Why does this always happen?" he asked quietly. When the two left, Class E just stared at the door.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" they all shouted. They didn't expect someone to answer though.

"Isn't it clear? The chairman and that man came in and took Akabane." The Class A student, Asano, said.

"EH?! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Somehow, the Chairman knew something was wrong so he made me skip for a bit." He waved off and made his way back. "Honestly, that Akabane causes headaches in the family." he added. Everyone just stared at the leaving figure and glanced at each other.

"Karma will have a lot of explaining to do." Nakamura muttered as they continued to have their class.

* * *

 _ **I really need help with some ideas! If you don't get this chapter, don't worry! There will be a prequel for this! If you get it, congrats~ PM me if you get it! See you next chapter~**_ **OuO _Reviews are nice actually... motivates me to make more!_ (n.n)**


	7. Injury, Sickness, and Cross Dressing II

Karma started sweating as they came closer to him, costumes on their hands.

"Oi. You guys wouldn't want to do that." he started only to be silenced by Nakamura.

"Come on~ Let's get you to the changing room~" she smirked, dragging the tied up Karma. After a few minutes, they finally went out. Everyone gaped and some clutched their noses. Karma was wearing the school's female uniform, he was pulling on the short skirt as he blushed. Korosensei turned pink as he snapped some photos of him.

"So~ What do you think of school girl Karma?" Nakamura asked. She received a lot of thumbs up.

"... Karma really looks feminine." Okajima said, blood rushing down his nose. Karma's eyes widened at that.

"You thinking something dirty, Okajima?" he asked. Okajima smirked at that, causing Karma to blush harder. Turning to Nakamura, he scowled at her. "I'm changing. Give me back my clothes." he said.

"Huh~ Your clothes? Oops~ I think I forgot where I hid them~" she smirked. A dark aura surrounded Karma as he glared at her.

"Oh? So are you really going to force me to where more girly clothes?"

"Yeah, pretty much." they shrugged. Maehara smirked as he took out a black and white mini dress.

"Why won't you try this?" he asked. Everyone smirked also. The dress can hug the curves of the owner.

"T-that's too short." Karma said, pointing at it in disgust. Nagisa grabbed his collar and drag him to the other room, the dress on his hand.

"Let's try it on Karma-kun." he said. They all waited in anticipation for Karma to come out. Nagisa entered a short while.

"Huh? Where's Karma?" Kimura asked. Nagisa shrugged at that and started pulling an arm.

"No. Nagisa-kun, let go." he said. Karma pulled his arm back so he can escape, but was stopped by Irina and Karasuma. Irina was smirking, while Karasuma kept a stoic face, although there was a faint blush.

"Oh~ You look good in that Karma~ Let's show the others." she said mischievously. Karma shuddered at that and tried to jump out the window only to be pulled back by a tentacle. He struggled against it.

"Stop! That's enough!" he shouted as Korosensei dragged him back to the classroom. Everyone had some blood drip out of their noses, except Okajima who already fainted. The dress did hug Karma's curves and the way he was blushing hard and how messy his hair was made him sexier. A shadow covered his eyes.

"I would totally be gay over Karma." Maehara stated. All the other boys nodded in agreement. Sugino was about to get the maid outfit when Karma suddenly shouted,

"Can you guys fucking stop!" they were all surprised by the sudden outburst. Looking up, there were some tears forming at his eyes and his face was almost as red as his hair.

"K-Karma-kun..." Nagisa started only to be stopped by a teary-eyed glare.

"Enough. I've had enough. I don't want to do this again. Stop. Let me go." he muttered as he clutched his head. Rushing out of the room, he bumped into someone before completely going inside the male's restroom. Everyone glanced at the new comer with wide eyes. Shit, they're dead.

"The hell did you do to him?" Korin asked. Everyone felt guilty and hung their heads low. Korin clicked his tongue as he went to restroom, the others following him guiltily. Knocking on the door, they heard a whimper.

"I don't want to wear more clothes." his voice was so quiet that it made their hearts clench. Korin clicked his tongue again and went to kick the door down. His golden eyes widened at the sight before them. Karma was on his knees, covering his face as his back faced them. Kneeling beside him, the older Akabane cupped his face and forced him to look at them. Tears were flowing down the innocent mercuric gold eyes.

"K-Karma-chan... it's alright." Korin soothed, hugging his younger brother into a hug. Karma immediately pulled away from the touch. "Karma...?"

"D-don't touch me. You caused all this. You started it. Stay away. Get out. Leave me alone." he started, clutching his head again, "I-it's your fault. No. It's mine. Yours. Mine. Yours. Mine. Yours. Mine." he chanted repeatedly. Everyone felt so _guilty_ that they started to back away. Korin cursed himself.

"Karma... fuck... I-I'm sorry. If I didn't start teasing since you were small, this wouldn't have happened." he muttered, pulling Karma into a hug again. His heart felt crushed when his younger brother kept talking.

"It's mine. Mine. My fault. I grew up with a feminine body. My fault. Never anyone's. Mine. Mine. Mine." he muttered, his voice growing louder. "It wasn't onii-san's fault. It was Karma's. Karma. Karma. Karma" he said, breathing getting hysterical. Korin's eyes widened at that.

"Karma... Karma! Breathe! Breathe, damn it!" he shouted, shaking Karma. Karma giggled insanely.

"It was Karma's fault. I'm Karma. It's my fault." he said through laughs and the hysterical breathing. Korin sighed before pressing on a sensitive point. Karma's eyelids started getting droopy.

"Karma's a bitch after all." he muttered before passing out. Korin sighed as he turned towards the others.

"Where are his clothes?" he asked. Nakamura immediately took out the clothes from her backpack and tossed it to the older redhead with a guilty look. After changing Karma's clothes, he picked him up made him lie down on his shoulders before making him ride piggy back style. Turning to the others, he gave a cold look.

"I didn't think you guys would do that." he said, smiling a bit at their guilty faces, only to frown again. "He was right though. I started this."

"Korin-kun... w-we're sorry. We d-didn't mean to go that far." Nagisa stuttered out. Korin shook his head.

"No. You really shouldn't have done it. It brings out unpleasant memories." he explained. "Damn it. It's all my fault."

"A-ano... s-sorry to i-intrude, b-but w-w-why d-did Karma-kun a-act like that?" Okuda asked, making her the centre of attention. She blushed hard.

"... Like I said it was my fault." he said, eyes downcast. "If I hadn't forced him to do it in the first place." he added before turning to them. "Oi you, octopus. Get something for my brother to lie down on." he ordered. Korosensei immediately took a sofa and placed it inside the classroom. Everyone returned to their seats as Korin placed Karma down.

"You guys really want to know why Karma started acting like that now, do you?" he asked, noticing the tensed atmosphere. Sighing, he took a seat on Karma's table. "Well... it started when he was 6..."

* * *

 _"Onii-san! Why would I wear that dress?!" a younger Karma shouted. The twins smirked at that._

 _"But Karma-chan~ It's our birthday!" Korin stated childishly. It was the twin's 13th birthday and their parents were planning on taking them to an amusement park, which was rare in America._

 _"So? It's also Valentine's Day! You already got chocolate gifts from your class!" he bit back._

 _"But Karma-chan~ It would be a waste to not show off your feminine looks~ Please~" Korin pleaded. Klis rolled her eyes at that._

 _"Korin, you are such a pervert." she said bluntly causing Karma to snicker. Korin pouted._

 _"... I'll give you a lot of strawberry goods if you wear this." he said seriously, causing both his siblings to stop. Klis's face was basically saying 'that-is-such-a-poor-idea-but-it-will-work' while Karma had a hopeful face._

 _"Really?" he asked. Korin had to clutch his nose as Karma gave him innocent eyes. 'Damn it, even if he curses at such a young age and knows a lot of things, he's still innocent as hell.'_

 _"Yes. I promise." Korin smirked. Karma immediately took the dress and wore it. The twins had to fight of the urge to just hug the life out of their younger brother. Turning around, he blushed a bit._

 _"D-does it look fine?" he asked timidly. The dress reached just above his knees and was hugging his curves. The combination of white and blue was perfect for his shaggy red hair. Korin smirked again as he took a white ribbon and tied Karma's hair to the side._

 _"... holy shit you look so cute and the perfect uke." Korin mumbled. Karma stared at him. The front door opened revealing their smiling parents._

 _"Mommy! Daddy!" the youngest Akabane greeted. Akio froze and gaped, while Katsumi squealed._

 _"Karma! You look cute in that dress!" she squealed out, hugging her son. Karma giggled._

 _"Katsumi, Karma looks more feminine for his age. People might mistake him as a teen and kidnap him." Akio said, cupping his son's cheek. This caused both twins and mother laugh_

 _"Akio! You're just exaggerating!" Katsumi waved off. They went out to enjoy Valentine's Day and the Akabane Twins' birthday. How wrong were they to enjoy it._

* * *

 ** _Hohoho~ That cliffhanger there~ It's actually nice to do that~ Next chapter will be a surprise~ And here's my response to a certain review:_**

 **Azumiya Satsuki - WAIT WAIT WHAT.** **DOES HE HAVE TUBERCULOUS OR ST?! CMON DON'T BE LIKE THIS.** **My guess is - Akabane and Asano families are related by blood, Gakuya is probably some kind of overprotective uncle, they know that Karma has a disease (please don't kill him) and now this all happened andASLJDF ŮASLJAŮSLFDJSAŮSLFJA**  
 **GOD HELP PLEASE UPDATE**

 _ **Heh~ I don't know if Karma has a disease~ And you'll never know what could happen~ Just wait for it~**_ **:3**


	8. I AM REALLY SORRY

Whoa. Uhmmm hi...? H-hahaha... uhmmm sorry?

Guys, I'm extremely sorry. My school is well, being an ass and it's been a struggle for me to write more chapters. I guess... I'm a horrible author... I'm really sorry, but please bare with me for a while, I'm only getting 2 or 3 hours of sleep everyday to do my requirements and I feel like I'm already failing a subject. And it's still first quarter...

I know this is _really_ late but... HOT DAMN KARMA. KARMA AFTER 7 YEARS IS... IS... IS..! *faints from nosebleed* He daddy 3

Oh and, do you guys want me to change the whole story plot? Like Korin and Klis are a bit abusive, their parents are _horrible_ , depressed Karma, and the only who cares is Gakushuu (his cousin). Or should that be a chapter? I really need suggestions here. AND! Be on a lookout soon. I'm planning to save for a laptop, which is 14, 995 Php ($ 321.83). I'm broke ;-;

Again, I'm sorry. I'll _try_ to update. I hope I can.


	9. Injury, Sickness, and Cross Dressing III

_The Akabane family was currently having their lunch after riding a lot of rides. Karma, clad in his white and blue striped dress, was pouting._

" _Onii-san! Can I take this off?" he asked, tugging on the hem of the skirt. Korin glanced up from his pasta and shrugged._

" _Why?" he asked simply. Karma blushed slightly._

" _I… need to go." He answered, shifting slightly, causing his companions to laugh._

" _Eh~ You can go to the female's restroom~" Klis smirked. The youngest Akabane grumbled, making his way to the restrooms. Katsumi and the twins laughed, only Akio staring at Karma's leaving figure. After a few minutes, the young child didn't return yet. Akio started to get worried._

" _I'll go after him." He stated, standing up abruptly. The twins stared at their father before Korin stood up and glanced at his mother and sister._

" _I'll come with dad." He said and made his way to the restrooms._

* * *

"Why do I feel like something horrible will happen?" Nagisa asked to no one in particular, but everyone agreed, not liking what will happen. Isogai nodded at Korin to continue the story. They were still shocked to see their redheaded delinquent looking so raw with tears running down his face.

"I don't… I really don't want to remember this… but I hope you guys can understand that not everyone is as strong as you think…" Korin said, glancing at his brother's sleeping face. "Even Karma."

* * *

 _ **20 minutes before Akio and Korin arrived**_ ** _((P.S – They didn't see this part but lemme just make it clear for y'all))_**

 _The youngest Akabane kept grumbling as he made his way to the restrooms. He was already debating whether he should buy new clothes or just enter the female restrooms. He thoughts were cut off when a voice from behind called out to him._

"Hey, beautiful." _Karma turned around to see a gang of boys, maybe around 11, smirking at him._

"What do you want, bastards? _" Karma hissed. A boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, piercings and a red bandana around his forehead whistled. The redhead noted that he was the leader._

"We got a feisty one here, lads." _The leader chuckled, earning a few nods. Karma chose to ignore them and continued to make his towards the restrooms, he was in a dress. He can't fight since it'll be notable for his family to notice. Someone suddenly grabbed his right arm._

"Hey now, no need to get aggressive here. Just come with us and you'll be safe. _" A boy with bright blue hair said as he smirked and tightened his grip on Karma's hand. The young boy grimaced as he smelled alcohol. He wriggled his arm to free himself._

"Fuck off. _" He said. The redhead started wondering why no one was passing by or noticing him getting in trouble with this gang._

"'Fuck off' you say? Well, then…" _the leader started, walking towards Karma. He gripped Karma's chin, staring at the redhead's mercuric gold eyes. "_ Come with us, we'll have lots of fun. _" He whispered at the redhead's left ear. A tick mark appeared on the redhead's forehead as he smirked dangerously._

" _Heh~" he said, bangs covering his face. "_ _ **This is why bastards like you belong behind bars.**_ _" He said. The leader merely chuckled at his attitude._

"I like you. The name's Rocco. _" The leader, Rocco, smirked again. Karma scoffed and punched Rocco's left cheek with such force, making the said guy stumble back. The delinquents were surprised, the one holding the redhead let go of his right arm._

"Oh shit. This girl's feisty as fuck! _" a brunette boy with piercings exclaimed. Rocco started chuckling as he rubbed the injured area. Something about his laugh caused Karma to flinch slightly._

"Heh. This ain't a girl, what with that strength." _Rocco smirked. His smirk grew larger when he saw Karma visibly gulp._ "Oh shit, he a guy. Heard it's still fun with boys. Tight and good."

"Never pegged you as someone gay, Rocco." _The redhead that was holding Karma before laughed. Rocco glared at him before laughing as well._

"Fuck off, Grey. Don't ya want sex or not. Let's change it for a bit."

"WAIT!" _Karma finally shouted, desperate._ "Please, let me go. I don't know you guys and I just want to go." _He begged, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The boys glanced at each other before laughing._

"Heh. Where are our manners? You know me, Rocco. That redhead fuck is Grey. That blue haired guy who looks like shit is Asher. The normal looking shit is Dante. That bald bastard is Lance. That other shitty redhead with a band is Camus. The other blondie, the dumb blonde of the group is Zack. The one who looks gay is Wade. The one with a cap is Brad. The grey haired guy is Jax. The grandpa of the group is Cole." _Rocco explained before smirking,_ "Now that you know us, why won't we have fun?"

* * *

"Korin-kun, you can stop… I can really feel that you don't want to say it." Nagisa said, earning a few nods from the others. Korin chuckled but shook his head.

* * *

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" _Karma shouted as he tried escaping the boys. He managed to escape before Rocco managed to touch him. He was running, running away from the danger he was about to meet._

"We… we should have come with him…"

"Insolent brat! Come back here!" _Karma heard the rough voice of_ _Rocco. He smirked slightly, his other side coming up._

' _Shit. Not now, not now, not now.'_

" **Didn't know that a dumbass like you know that word!** " _He shouted while laughing. He glanced back and gulped. '_ _ **Well shit, curse this tiny body**_ _.' He thought before running faster._

"Fucking brat! Camus, Jax; corner that bitch." _Rocco barked out, the said guys nodding before separating from the group._ "Hurry the fuck up, assholes. We're losing our toy!" _he shouted to his friends._

* * *

"Good thing that our dad was an athlete before."

* * *

" **HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!** "

 _They've never whipped their heads at such an alarming rate. Why did that voice sound so familiar?_

 _Shit._ _It was… it was…_

 **Karma** _._

" _Korin! I heard his voice! Go left, I'll take the right. Don't forget what I taught you." Akio shouted to his son, before taking a sharp right turn and ran faster. Korin nodded before skidding to a halt and started running to the left, jumping over a family having a picnic._

" _Shit. Shit! I'm such a dumbass." The younger redhead muttered._

* * *

"… We… I mean, _I_ never felt so much relief."

* * *

"Got you now, bitch." _Camus smirked, trapping Karma into a headlock._

"Let go!" _The young lad squirmed._ " **Let me go you bastard. You guys are fucking pedophiles. Attacking a fucking six year old.** "

"What was that, brat?!" _Camus shouted before slamming Karma's head against a tree. He action caused the redhead to see stars._

"Hey, ease down on the bitch. He's keeping us company tonight." _Jax chuckled, making his way towards Karma and Camus. He smirked before grabbing the redhead's chin. Mercuric gold eyes stared at his green eyes with such intensity, making him look away._

"Don't have fun without us you bastards." _Grey's deep voice called out. Three pairs of eyes glanced on their direction._

"Please. Please let me go. I don't want this. Please." _Karma begged, tears streaming down his face. The delinquents laughed at his reaction. Dante licked his lips before kneeling down before Karma._

"Look, kid," _he started,_ "In this area, we make the rules. Your role is pretty simple. You just need to sit still and look pretty." _He smirked, glancing at Rocco before continuing, leaning closer. Karma visibly flinched away._

"Now what do you think you're fucking doing to a child?"

* * *

"We reached him before… before something worse happened." Korin took a visible gulp and sighed, ruffling his hair.

"Define… 'Worse'…" Nakamura said slowly. She flinched at how dull Korin's eyes looked.

"… Before he was raped."

* * *

 _Korin arrived._

 _His brother._

 _More tears streamed down his face as he saw his brother before him. Seeing his younger brother crying broke his heart. Karma never cried. And now here he is, crying because of these bastards._

"I would get away now before he calls the police." _Korin said, pointing at his father. Akio smirked slightly before showing his phone. The delinquents cursed before letting Karma go. Once he was released, Karma ran towards his brother._

"Who knew this bitch got some company. Let's go before they call the police." _Rocco grumbled, smirking towards Karma's direction before turning away. Karma still had tears as he slowly lost his consciousness, adrenaline finally leaving his system. He never heard the frantic shouts of his father and the apologies of his brother._

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Korin winced at the sound of their voices. He knew they were going to react like this, but _damn_ their voices are loud. Everyone quickly became silent when they saw Karma shift and open his eyes. He had a dazed look, the memories slowly resurfacing. He started blushing. Everyone watched, fascinated by how Karma became as red as his hair.

"Oh shit. Okay, forget what happened." He muttered before standing up abruptly and went out the classroom, muttering curses in all the languages he knows (around 7). Korin glanced at the class, nodding briefly, before exiting to follow Karma.

The whole Class E, sans Karma and Korin, couldn't believe the information that they were told. The invincible Karma? As in, _the_ Karma Akabane, almost raped? Though, this only lead to one question.

 _What else is Karma hiding?_

* * *

 _ **Oh look. An update. I'll just leave this here and... hide for my life. Feel free to PM me :)**_


	10. Author's Note

Uhhhh hey y'all

So before ya start rioting or fighting me with my updates I want to say from the bottom of my heart

My bad

anYWayS

school has been a complete shit to me, the guy I lent my story to disappeared or gave up, and I am at a writer's block due to school _again_

but hey! Im back!

Wait for an update again with a new chapter UwU

Again

My bad… Im sorry y'all

Also what can I call my readers?

Hey my name is zion now so please address me with such

I promise this will be the last name change

I'll call y'all zsquad

Please be proud if you're a ZSquad :'))


	11. Potion II

The 13 now turned 6 year old Karma was playing with a gun, which he taught as a toy. He started shooting on a target board; getting 4 bulls eye and one aimed at Terasaka, who just returned with a carton of strawberry milk. The tiny redhead smiled cheerfully as he drank the strawberry drink. Everyone sweatdropped as the redhead continued playing with the weapons.

"Is Karma really that innocent before?" Muramatsu asked as Karma laughed at Terasaka, who was dodging his attacks. Klis nodded, but Korin explained.

"Actually, he's still innocent until now." He pointed out.

"EH?! SERIOUSLY?!" everyone shouted, earning Karma's attention. He gazed his innocent eyes on his classmates before staring at Itona. Itona stared back. Everyone gulped at the tensed atmosphere around the two. Karma stood up and reached Itona's chest, making everyone gape at his tall height for a kid.

"Itona-nii, I want sweets." the tiny redhead finally said. Itona's eyes widen when Karma mentioned his name and sweets.

"K-Karma-kun... do you remember some of us?" Nagisa asked, to be answered with a grin and a nod.

"Yeah. You're Nagisa-nii. That's Itona-nii" he pointed at Itona, "Yuu-nii, Hiro-nii, Megu-nee, Manami –nee, and Hina-nee." He pointed at Isogai, Maehara, Kataoka, Okuda, and Okano as they were chatting. "Takuya-nii, Taisei-nii and Terabaka." He pointed at the idiotic... I mean, delinquent trio.  
"I'm sorry but I don't remember the others." He finally stated. They all laughed as Terasaka complained about his name, while Kayano, Nakamura and Sugino sulked. He sipped his strawberry milk happily when it was suddenly knocked out of his hands by Terasaka, who didn't know since he was trying to dodge Yoshida and Muramatsu. Everyone froze at that.

"... Terasaka-kun, you should start running." Klis said, making said person sweat. She never adds honorifics. A demonic aura was felt behind.

"K-Karma... I-I'll buy you a new one." he stuttered out, backing away slowly.

"Ryouma-nii..." Karma started, taking a step forward. "You're dead." he said menacingly, his pupils turning into slits. Korin immediately took a strawberry pocky from his bag and shoved it at Karma.

"Here you go Karma-chan~ Now play with your Nagisa-nii and Itona-nii." he said cheerfully. Karma nodded his head and went to Nagisa and Itona's side, smiling sweetly. Nagisa blushed and smiled back while Itona merely looked away, a blush forming on his face. Terasaka silently thanked Korin for that.

"What should we do? I mean, he can't stay like this forever." Kataoka stated seriously. Everyone frowned at that, it was rare to see Karma like that. Okuda was mumbling about making a potion that could make the tiny redhead go back to his real self.

"Oh come on guys, don't be so uptight! It's rare to see Karma like this!" Maehara said, earning a few nods. Korin smirked and glanced at Klis, who smirked back. Everyone could feel their aura becoming dark.

"Is... is something wrong, Korin-kun? Klis-san?" Kayano asked, stuttering in the process. The twins chuckled darkly.

"Hey, Klis. Do you still remember where you placed the thing?" Korin asked, snickering as he stared at the now fallen Itona and his younger brother standing proud over him. Nagisa was trying to calm down the slightly irritated Itona.

"Why of course, my dear brother," Klis smiled, "didn't you bring it?" everyone started backing up as they felt the mischievous aura of the two older Akabanes. Ah, they really are Karma's siblings after all. Korin called out to the three boys, the youngest of three staring with wary eyes.

"Nii-san, no." the young redhead said, flipping his brother off. This caused a lot of reactions.

"Eh?!"

"lol."

"D-did you just say lol out loud?"

"Got a problem?"

"Where did he learn that?"

"Wow, Karma is wild."

"Karma-chan," Klis said, crossing her arms, "where did you learn to do that?"

"From nii-san." He answered, smiling sweetly at his older brother, who started to sweat profusely. Korin slowly turned to Klis, crocodile tears already streaming down his face.

"U-uh.. Klis, I can explain."


End file.
